Demon Mother
by BermudaRoma
Summary: A strange dream leaves an even stranger effect on Austin. His life is flipped on its hinges as he discovers he's mothering the child of a demon. He has no clue what to expect or how he's supposed to explain this strange turn of events to his parents. Should he even tell them? Warning: MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.

* * *

Demon Mother

_Yellow eyes stared down at him. They were full of lust and power. Austin lay on his bed, going completely limp under the powerful gaze. He felt like he was in a trance, unable to move or even speak. Those eyes seemed to glow with glee as Austin struggled to move. His body wouldn't respond to him, the pull of those orbs too strong._

_He didn't know how he knew, but he could tell that the owner of those enticing eyes was a man. A small part of his mind told him that something was seriously wrong and that he shouldn't let himself fall into those eyes, but he couldn't get himself to look away, let alone move. A few fingers touched his cheek, causing his breath to hitch. The sensation was unlike anything he had ever felt before. With only a couple fingers on his skin, he felt like his body was burning, hot embers raging inside him._

_Austin was being picked up. He couldn't fight the man, his body a ragdoll. He was being carried away. In a split second, he was no longer in his room. Now he was in a room three times the size of his own. The enthralling man put him down on a bed that was the size of Austin's bedroom. Cold silk sheets touched his skin, causing him to shiver._

_His drooping, half-lidded eyes stared up at the man. His hazy vision made it hard to see the man clearly. He could tell the man was tall with dark hair, his skin a sun-kissed tan. He was well-built from what Austin could tell. The man was wearing dark clothing, hiding his tall frame. Power rolled off of him in waves, pulling Austin even deeper into the powerful trance._

_He was suddenly on top of the blonde. Austin could only let out calm, rhythmic breaths as the man stripped him down. Somewhere in the back of his head, he was screaming, wanting the man to stop. Deep down, he knew that he was in trouble and that this shouldn't be happening, but he couldn't bring himself to get up and fight back._

_Austin's breath hitched when the man's hands touched his bare skin. Only now did he realize that the man had stripped as well. Alarm bells rang out in his head, warning him that he was in serious danger. Still, he couldn't budge. It was like he was under a spell, one that wouldn't even let him panic. His body stayed relaxed and obeying under the man's grip, never fighting him._

_Pleasure coursed through Austin's very being as the man had his way with him, unable to fight the incredible feeling the man was forcing on him. He knew he was technically being raped, yet he didn't scream. The only noise that escaped his lips, were soft moans. He was completely at the man's mercy. Suddenly he tensed, his body climaxing with pleasure. He could feel the man inside him, expelling himself._

_He heaved heavy breaths, sweat coating his skin and hair. The man ran his hand through Austin's blonde locks. "You're mine now." The man's voice was like honey, smooth and sweet. It caused Austin to shudder. He had just raped him, taking his virginity, yet Austin couldn't feel anything but pure pleasure under the man's touch._

_"Time for you to wake up."_

* * *

Austin's eyes shot open. His chest moved up and down as heaved for oxygen. His whole body was drenched in sweat. His shirt was totally soaked. He looked around, trying to get his bearings. He was in his room laying down in his own bed, sunlight poured in through his window. Austin ran a shaky hand through his wet hair, the memory of the dream still incredibly vivid.

There was no way that was real. It was only a dream, that's it. Austin shuddered. What ever it was, it really messed him up. He sat up into a sitting position. Austin winced in pain. His lower back and hips protested in agony when he moved. Confused, he lifted up his shirt to look down at is sore body.

"What the hell?" He gasped. His hips were bruised a dark purple. They were huge and ugly. Where did they come from? Something caught his eye. there was a strange mark on his ribcage, just under his left pec. It was black and it looked like it had been burnt into his skin. It looked like a sharp-pointed "B". He touched it, finding that it didn't hurt.

_Berkano_

The strange word echoed in his head, seemingly coming out of nowhere. He stared at the mark for a few more moments before letting his shirt fall back over it. He carefully got off his bed, taking his time to stand up. His sore hips screamed in protest, his lower back popping painfully from the unwelcome movement. What the heck happened to him? He was in so much pain. He didn't fall asleep like this. Was the dream real?

Austin scoffed at the thought. There was no way that had actually happened. He must've hurt himself in his sleep. At least, that's what he tried to tell himself. That didn't explain the strange marking on his ribcage. He tried to shake off his uneasy feeling and headed to his bathroom for a shower. It hurt to walk. He winced with every step. Even though he just woke up, he felt drained and exhausted. He really needed to relax.

He stripped off his sweaty clothing and threw them in the hamper. He gasped when he saw himself in the mirror. The dark bruises stood out painfully against his skin and the skin around the mark looked swollen and tender, yet when he touched it, it felt fine. He was slightly paler than usual and worst of all, his eyes were a vibrant blood red.

The blonde stared at the mirror in horror. How was that possible? How could his eyes be red? Austin turned away from the mirror and focused himself with turning on the water. He got it to the temperature he liked and stepped in.

Austin sighed in relief as the water drenched his skin. It soothed his sore body, making him feel refreshed. He washed his hair and scrubbed his body to the point that the skin was red. He could still feel that man's hands on him. That man, that _thing:_ was he even human? He had yellow eyes and he had done something to Austin.

That strange trance-like feeling haunted him. He had never felt so powerless in his entire life, even in a dream. He shook the feeling away and turned off the shower head. His hips didn't hurt as much now, but they still protested every time he moved. Austin dressed and left his room. He started to make his way down the stairs, but found that he couldn't

He hissed in pain when a terrible shooting agony erupted in his lower back. He whimpered, gripping the railing for support. His knees buckled under him and he slumped onto a step, using his upper strength to keep him from falling down the stairs. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he in so much pain? His breathing was weak and labored yet he had only gone down a few steps.

"Austin, honey, what's wrong?" Mimi asked with concern, catching the sight of her son sitting on a step in, what looked like, pure agony.

"I don't know." Austin gasped out. "Everything hurts."

Mimi ran up the stars to her son's side. "You don't look so good." She said as she worriedly hovered over him.

"I'm fine, I just need a minute." Austin said, trying to get the pain under control.

"You can't even get down the stairs, Austin, maybe you should stay home." Mimi suggested.

"I can't, I have a meeting with Jimmy today."

Mimi wrapped her arm around his waist and carefully lifted him up off the step. "I'll call and cancel. You're in no condition to go. You're pale as a ghost." His mom said, her authoritative motherly side coming out.

"But, Mom!" He protested, wincing as she accidentally brushed up against the sensitive bruises on his hips.

"No buts young man. You're staying in bed today." Mimi helped him to his room. Austin had no energy to fight her and let himself get led to his bed. He winced as he sat on his bed, his sore muscles screaming in agony. "You lay down and get comfortable. I don't want you moving around. I'm going to call Jimmy and tell him what's going on. I'll be back in a minute."

Mimi left the room as Austin carefully got himself under the covers. His breathing was incredibly labored, like he had just run a marathon. He felt exhausted and found that he was having trouble keeping his eyes open now. Why was he so tired? His mom came back in the room moments later but he had somehow fallen half asleep by then. He was only vaguely aware of her talking to him.

His bed was suddenly way too comfortable and his body felt too heavy. All he could think of was sleep. Consciousness slipped away from him, too exhausted to fight the heavy feeling of sleep. He was out like a light within minutes, completely oblivious to his mother's concerned voice.

~0~

"Austin! Hey, Austin! You awake?"

Austin groaned into his pillow, waking up to find Dez sitting on his bed. He turned his head up just slightly and found that Ally and Trish were in his room too. "Hi." He grumbled, his voice thick with sleep. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open, still feeling exhausted.

"We heard you weren't feeling well so we decided to swing by and say hi." Ally said.

"What time is it?" Austin asked. He made no effort to move, his head still partially buried in his pillow.

"It's seven. You slept all day." Trish said.

"Yeah and you don't look good." Ally said. "You look like you haven't slept in a year."

"I f_eel_ like I haven't slept in a year." Austin grumbled into the pillow. He was still having trouble staying awake.

"Your mom said you were hurting, are you still?" Ally asked in slight concern.

The blonde nodded, confirming her question. The pain had dulled down to a bad ache but Austin had a feeling that if he moved, the pain would come back tenfold.

"She never really specified where you were hurting," Trish piped up. "Are you just hurting everywhere or is an actual spot where it hurts?"

In response, Austin pushed the covers to his waist and carefully lifted his shirt up, exposing the angry bruise on his right hip. He heard his friends gasp in shock. He quickly covered the bruise back up and pulled his comforter to his shoulders.

"Oh my god, how did that happen?" Ally asked in horror.

"I don't know. I woke up with them this morning." Austin mumbled.

"Them?" Trish asked.

"Both of my hips are like that."

"Does your mom know about them?" Ally asked.

Austin shook his head. "No." He was pretty sure she never actually saw them when he was struggling in the stairs. For some reason, he really didn't want her to. He especially didn't want anyone seeing the strange burn mark on his ribcage.

"Austin, your mom needs to see that." Ally yelled.

"NO!" Austin yelled into his pillow. "Just let me sleep, I'll be fine."

"But Austin-"

"Just leave it." Austin snapped, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Ally sighed. "Fine, I won't tell her. But if it get's worse or you don't get better in the next few days, I'm telling her."

"Fine." Austin grumbled.

"Do you want us to leave you alone so you can sleep?" Ally asked.

"Please."

Austin groaned in aggravation when Dez ruffled his hair. He heard the three leave, but he was too tired to sit up and watch them go. When his bedroom door shut, he sighed in relief. He loved his friends to death but right now, he just wanted to be left alone so he could sleep off whatever was wrong with him.

He curled up deep into his comforter, letting the fabric engulf him like a cocoon. His body refused to let him doing anything else but stay in bed and sleep. He never felt so comfortable in his life. It was almost like his own body was actually forcing him to stay in bed. Austin didn't bother dwelling on it, he just closed his eyes and fell back asleep, oblivious to the yellow eyes watching over him and the strange feeling from his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.

* * *

Demon Mother

"Mr. Moon! Mr. Moon! Wake up!"

Austin jolted awake when a wooden ruler was slapped against his desk. He sputtered a bit as he tried to blink the haze of sleep out of his eyes. He sat up and was met with a very angry glare from his math teacher, Ms. Brunswick. The whole class was staring at him and with good reason too. One was asking for a death wish by falling asleep in Ms. Brunswick's class.

"You fall asleep in my class again and you're looking at three hours detention, Mr. Moon. Do I make myself clear?" She hissed.

"Yes, Ms. Brunswick." Austin grumbled.

"Good. Now pay attention!" The old woman snapped.

Bleary eyed, the tired blonde watched the woman walk back to the front of the class, her face red with anger. She was by far the coldest and strictest teacher in the entire school and Austin had long since put himself on her shit list. It really was a mystery as to why the lady never married.

He managed to keep his eyes open for the rest of the class but his mind was not on the lecture. It had been nearly two weeks since that night. The night of the strangest dream of Austin's entire life. His eyes had long since gone back to normal, changing back the very next morning. He was lucky that his mom hadn't noticed when she found him on the stairs or his friends when they came over to check on him that day. He ended up cooped in his room for the entirety of that weekend and Monday due to the massive amount pain he was in. That and he felt like every bit of energy had been siphoned out of him. He still hadn't gotten all his energy back.

He also started suffering from waves of nausea all the time. It was never strong enough for him to actually get the urge to throw up, but it was just enough that he could feel it sitting there, waiting for him to slip up and do something that would trigger it. School food was a prime example. He took one whiff of that horrid crap and nearly expelled his breakfast right then and there. He ended up pushing his tray towards Dez, his face a little on the green side.

The nasty bruises were almost faded. They were now reduced to any ugly greenish-yellow color. They weren't as nearly as sore anymore and it didn't hurt his hips to move around anymore. His parents eventually found out about the bruising thanks to his friends' hounding. Needless to say, they flipped out. His tired and sore ass got hauled to the doctor's within hours of them finding out. The family doctor was a bit baffled by the bruises. He poked and prodded, finding that the flesh was swollen but that was about it.

That doctor's visit quickly went south when the doctor asked to speak to Austin alone. Once his parents had, reluctantly, left the room, the doctor went on to ask the world's most embarrassing and uncomfortable question that Austin had ever had the misfortune of being asked. He asked if Austin was having sex...like, rough sex.

The poor blonde went shades of red that wasn't found in nature. He had sputtered and flipped out a bit, completely appalled that his family doctor had just asked such a thing. Austin was still a virgin, well, if that dream wasn't real. Something told him it actually was. The doctor was adamant, though. He said that he had seen bruises similar to Austin's on people who had a rather rough night of sex or had been brutally raped. The blonde cringed a bit, but wondered if the doctor was actually asking is he had been raped. He made a disgusted face and shook his head, denying both.

They left the doctor's office with a prescription for pain killers and an order of a few days rest along with Austin's dignity being ripped to shreds. He didn't tell his parents what his doctor had asked, too appalled to even think about it. He refused to tell his friends, either. But the doctor's suggestion did get Austin's mind spinning, the night of that vivid dream came flooding back. What if it was really was real? What if Austin really lost his virginity that night? What if he had been drugged and his mind just warped what he remembered while the guy raped him?

No, that didn't seem right. It just couldn't have. Yet, he wasn't sure.

The bruises were almost gone but the brand on his ribcage stayed vibrant as the day it appeared. It hadn't faded in the slightest and it had Austin worried. The brand wasn't natural and it screamed proof that his strange dream may not have a dream at all.

The bell rang. Austin slowly dragged his body out of the classroom. The lack of energy was really starting to take a toll on him. He couldn't perform like this. Every time he tried to move faster than a slow walk, his stomach turned. Hell, he couldn't even do half the things he and Dez normally did. This was really starting to suck.

Speaking of Dez, he was currently walking up to the exhausted teen. Ally and Trish were close behind him. Why did they have their bags, wait, was school already out? "Austin, are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out." Dez asked.

Austin slowly shook his head. "I still haven't gotten all my energy back from whatever that...thing, was a while back." The blonde grumbled, his voice raspy.

The teen couldn't help but jump a little when Ally pressed a hand to his forehead. "You're not running a fever, maybe you should just go home and lie down?" Ally suggested with concern.

"But we have to practice today." Austin protested.

"You can barely stay awake; I doubt we'll get anything done, anyway. We'll practice when you're feeling better. Now go home and get some sleep. Besides, I don't want you throwing up on anyone." Ally argued.

"What, no! I'm sick of lying in bed all day. I want to do stuff!" Austin whined, not even caring that he sounded like a tired three year-old fighting a nap.

"Dude," Dez said. "You fell asleep in Ms. Brunswick's class. You need to sleep."

"But."

"Go to bed, Austin." This time it was Trish, her gaze was stern and unwavering.

Austin pouted and grumbled in response. He wasn't going to win with them, he could tell. He just accepted his fate, grabbed his back, and went home. Dez insisted on escorting him home, refusing to let Austin drive. The blonde wanted to argue, but he really didn't to take a chance falling asleep at the wheel.

~0~

Austin lied on his stomach on his bed, his shoes still on his feet. He really didn't want to sleep but he was too tired to do anything else. He was so sick of feeling like crap. He just wanted to get better so he could go on with his life. Austin never really noticed how energetic of a life he lived until now, when he didn't have the energy to do anything. No wonder his parents thought he was crazy for doing everything that he did.

He groaned into his pillow when a wave of nausea rolled over him. He gripped his pillow in his arms, his face pressed into it. He held onto the plush fabric like it was a lifeline. He curled himself into a ball, not even caring that he was getting his shoes on his bed.

What the hell was wrong with his body? Why did he feel so sick? He hated this feeling. He was miserable.

Austin was stuck in a state of nausea that didn't notice a sudden presence in the room. It swooped in, seemingly out of nowhere, and walked over to Austin's bed. Even as the bed dipped down with new weight, Austin didn't shift. His face was dug so deep in his pillow, a freaking hurricane could've rolled through his room and he probably wouldn't have noticed.

A hand started to rub his back. He gasped in relief, the nausea seeming to melt away. He welcomed the hand as it somehow magically rubbed the illness out of him. He relaxed, the tension leaving his body. He uncurled himself and hummed in content. God, whoever was doing that, he didn't want them to stop. It had been so long since he had felt this good. The hand suddenly traveled under his shirt. A warm hand touched his bare skin, making him gasp.

Even with the hand being a major invasion of privacy, he couldn't bring himself to care. The hand felt amazing against his skin. It was like the touch was lolling him into a sleepy daze. He felt the hand move a against his back for a while until it suddenly dipped lower, going for his stomach, pressing between his body and the mattress. He jumped when the hot hand felt his stomach, a strange feeling shot through him.

Reality suddenly hit him. Wait a minute, he was in his own bedroom being touched by someone. Who was touching him?

Austin's eyes shot open. He jerked into a sitting position, meeting the eyes of his visitor. He gasped, yellow eyes staring back at him. There was a man sitting on his bed, his hand still pressed against Austin's stomach. The man had black hair, tanned skin, and was dressed in all black. He looked like he was in his mid twenties and he was rather good looking. He was smiling at Austin. There was an emotion in the man's eyes that made the teen shiver.

Realizing that the guy's hand was still on his stomach, he batted it away and quickly jumped off the bed, moving away from the man. "How-how did you get in here? Who the hell are you and why hell were you touching me?" Austin asked, terrified. His eyes were yellow. His eyes were yellow, like the dream. Was the dream real? It had to be real. He was looking at the guy he saw in dream. He was sitting on his bed!

"Calm down," The man purred, his voice smooth and undeniably attractive. "It would be bad for you to put stress on your body."

Austin pointed an accusing finger at the man. "You," He jeered. "You were, you...I, the bruises and and the brand and the dream and you, you." Austin stuttered out, his mind going to a mush, too overwhelmed to process anything. He suddenly wished that his parents were home so they could run the guy out of his room.

The man stood from the bed, walking up to the panicked teen. He grabbed Austin by the waist. "That wasn't a dream, Austin." The man purred.

Austin could barely resist the urge to turn into jello. His body just couldn't fight against this man. Even when his body was being pressed against the yellow-eyed man, he couldn't resist. The man dug his face into the crook of Austin's neck. As if by instinct, Austin lolled his head to the side, giving the man easier access. "You took my virginity, you bastard." He felt his body grow weak as the man began to knead at his neck. "What the hell are you doing to me? What are you?" He groaned out. Wait a minute, when did his arms starts gripping this guy's shoulders? Why was he hanging onto this guy? "What's wrong with me?"

"Hmmm," The man hummed. "I was right to choose you."

"Wha-what?" Austin gasped out. God, why couldn't he get himself in control.

The man pulled them away from each other. Austin didn't resist when he lifted up the blonde's shirt, eyeing the mark on his ribcage. "Oh my," The man. "I don't think I've ever seen it so dark before."

The loss of contact seemed to help Austin gain some self control. He shook off the haze he was in and eyed the man in confusion. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" Austin looked down, were the man was eyeing the mark on his skin. "What does that mean?"

"Berkano." The man said. The name sounded familiar, Austin recalling hearing it when he first saw it on his skin. "It's a rune."

"A rune?" Austin asked.

"It's the rune of fertility and it's glowing very strong on your skin."

"Fertility, what? What are you saying?"

"Birth, general fertility, both mental and physical and personal growth, liberation. Regenerative power and light of spring, renewal, promise of new beginnings, new growth. Arousal of desire. A love affair or new birth. The prosper of a new enterprise or venture. _That_ is the definition of Berkano. I've given you the ability to bare one of nature's most powerful gifts." The man said.

"What gift?" Austin asked.

"Birth."

Austin's eyes went wide, realization washing over him. "Wait, are you saying- that's not possible! I'm a guy. I can't have- I can't do that!" Austin shouted.

"It's true. A man cannot impregnate another male, but I'm not human and I don't play by your rules." The man said.

"Then what are you?" Austin shouted.

"I am Dante, the demon of Lust and I've chosen you to bare my heirs." The man, Dante purred. "The vibrancy of that mark on your chest shows that you are more than capable of giving me healthy children."

In a haze of panic, Austin pushed the man away. "What, no! No! I'm not doing this! This has to be some sick prank because there's no way in hell that this is real! I'm not baring your kids. I'm not getting _pregnant_ for _you_! You can't make me do this, I refuse to be a part of this!"

Dante grabbed the teen, pulling him close. The demon took one lick at Austin's neck and the teen was jello. He trembled under the man's touch, too weak to fight him. Dante chuckled. "No human can resist the demon of Lust, Austin. Besides, you're already pregnant."


End file.
